Starting Over
by Aoi Jade
Summary: The squel to my first fic 'Who Am I?'. Amay's been coping with life on earth just fine, new friends, a new home....and now...a new love? Can she forget about Nail, move on, learn to love again? FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!! 12TH CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: 'My Life'

Rating: PG-13 (romance, some cursing.....romance....^_^ Suggestive stuff later on. heh heh)  
  
Take's Place: The fic itself is soft of AU. I'm not really sure where it takes place...*sweatdrops*  
  
Starting Over  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'My Life'  
  
The radio blared, mixed with the sound of the shower and singing.  
  
"My my baby blue...." I sang along with the radio at the top of my lungs, "Your so jaded.....and I'm the one who jaded you!"  
  
As the song finished I smiled, I had really gotten into the whole music thing.  
  
"That was Jaded from Aerosmith, here on L.O.U.D. radio." (Aoi Jade: hehe) the Dj said in a slightly annoying voice, "Number three on our countdown is Sum 41 with Fatlip!"  
  
I smiled, rinsing thr shampoo from my hair.  
  
"Storming through the party like my name was El Nino, when I'm hanging out drinking in the back of an El Camino...." I sang stepping out of the shower and grabbing her towel. "As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name, trashed my own house party cause nobody came..."  
  
I sighed, wipping the steam off the mirror. I couldn't help smiling. I had changed so much since my time on Namek.  
  
My normally dark brown hair now had gold colored highlights and was longer, cut just below my shoulder blades. My ears were each peirced twice and Bulma had talked me into getting my belly button peirced as well. Then again, I had been on Earth for almost 2 years now, and I was happy to see a change.  
  
I looked at my shoulders, there were still scars on them, from my less than happy past, but, then again, that had changed too....Raditz was gone now, Zarbon, Frieza and anyone else attached to the bad points of past were all destroyed, and as far as I knew, I was one of the only full blood saiyajins left, besides Goku and the so called Prince, Vegeta. Who from my stand point was a few blood lines short of being a prince, over me at least.  
  
I had also learned to control my tempter, with alot of help from Goku, though all of the little things he told me about not going comakaze on someone flew out the window when Vegeta got on my case, seeing as though we were now living under the same roof.  
  
But, on the brighter side, I had made so many new friends....Bulma and I were very close, though, I still don't know what she sees in Vegata. I got to get to know Goku inside out...right down to his favorite food, which was mostly anything he could find that was eatable.  
  
Strangely enough, I hung around Yamcha alot these days. We've developed a strong friendship....but sometimes I wonder if that all it is, a friendship.  
  
We would go to the mall, or to the movies, but, he never expected anything else from me but a "thank you" or a kiss on the cheek....we were no more then friends...at least...I think....though, I found it kinda cute how he blushed whenever I did kiss his cheek. (^^)  
  
I walked out of the bathroom into my room, clicking the radio off.  
  
"Lemme seeeeeee...." I muttered, rummaging through my closet. "This'll work." I said outloud to myself, pulling my training uniform out of my closet.  
  
I pulled it on and looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled. My uniform was a copy of Goku's, but, with some differnces.  
  
The pants and belt were the same, but the shirts were differnt. The blue shirt was shorter, showing my stomach. The orange shirt was shorter and was more off the shoulder, making it look, 'more feminine' as Bulma put it.  
  
I sighed and picked up my blow dryer. After I had dried my hair, I pulled it back into the usual style. A low pony tail with two little locks of hair on either side of my face.  
  
I took a step back and looked at myself in the mirror. Giving myself a quick nod in self-aproval, I headed out the door and down stairs.  
  
"Hey Bulma." I said, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge and slouching down at the table.  
  
Bulma looked up with an arched eyebrow and smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Where are you off to?" She asked.  
  
I shrugged, un-capping the water.  
  
"Yamcha and I are gonna head out to get some sparing in before dark." I said leaning back in my chair.  
  
Bulma hummed in responce and smiled. I looked up with rose eyebrow.  
  
"What? What was that for?"  
  
Bulma chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"I just think it's cute...that's all." She answered, standing up and walking into the living room. I sighed, standing up and following her...knowing how her mind worked.  
  
"You think WHAT is cute?" I asked, walking in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"You hanging out with Yamcha so much and....well, you know..." She winked and sat down on the couch. "And....Dad, I and Mom are all going to be off the that....you'll be here over the weekend by yourself....." I let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"I'm not catching you Bulma." I said, even though I DID know what she was insinuating. .  
  
"Amay...Amay...Amay..." She sighed, "I've known you for two years, I've known Yamcha for half my life....I know when each of you are....well, happy...." She smiled again.  
  
I felt my mouth opened, but, nothing came out. My face suddenly started to turn red.  
  
"I.....I don't know what your talking about, I need some training and so does he...what?" I lied again, turning her face away from her. Bulma grinned.  
  
"Okay....okay..." She said, standing up, "You think what you want, but, remember, denyal is the first step to falling in love!" she said in a slight tune.  
  
I froze, watching Bulma walk away, then sighed, bringing my hand up to my face.  
  
'Shoot!.' I thought, 'My face is BEAT RED!'  
  
"Amay?"  
  
I suddenly felt my face go a whole darker shade.  
  
"Umm....I'm in here Yamcha!" I sputtered, standing up, trying to get the redness out of my cheeks.  
  
Yamcha popped his head around the corner and smiled at me.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, leaning against the door.  
  
I smiled and walked over to him.  
  
Yamcha looked at my face, the blush not even begining to fade away.  
  
"Ehhh...you okay, Amay?" He asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Uhh...err....yeah!" I said, grabbing his arm, "Let's get started!"  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
Aoi Jade: Well...what do you guys think? This is the squel of my other DBZ fic, 'Who Am I?' It basicly shows the past of my charecter, Amay^_^  
  
Zane: *yawns* And to think she wrote this all by herself, without having to bug me....what a surprise.....  
  
Aoi Jade: *Wacks him over the head* BE QUIET YOU BAKA!  
  
Aoi Jade: heheheheh....please reveiw and let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks

Starting Over  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sparks ^-~  
  
"Whoa! Amay, slow down!!" Yamcha said, fighting to keep up with me in the air. "What's the rush?" He chuckled, finally catching up to me.  
  
I smiled, noticing the air was clearing my red face.  
  
"Welllll..." I said, slowing down a little. "Bulma was...uhh....hmmm....nothing." I shook my head, turing onto my back as I flew. Yamcha smiled and boosted up beside me.  
  
"What did she say now?" He said, knowing how Bulma was.  
  
I shook my head again and smiled.  
  
"She just was teasing me about....me and you hanging out....and...."  
  
Yamcha looked at me with a small look of shock on his face.  
  
"Ohh..." He said, looking down, small hints of embaressment on his face, understanding what I was TRYING to say.  
  
"BUT!" I said, looking at his face, "Enough about her little asumptions." I winked at him, "Let's get started, m'kay?"  
  
He looked at me for a second, then smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaaa......maaay....haaaa.....maaay....HA!" My voice echoed as I sent a blast at Yamcha, mid-flight.  
  
"WHOA!" He said, just dodging it. "Ease up a bit Amay!" He said with a chuckle, wipping the sweat from his forhead.  
  
I smiled and sighed.  
  
"Heh....sorry about that." I said, landing on the ground. "I get kinda carried away....course, YOU know that...."  
  
Yamcha grinned. "Yep."  
  
I yawned and flopped down on the grass, looking up at the sky.  
  
The sun had just begun to set, and the clouds were turning a dark purple color. I smiled. "Thats so beautiful..." I said, watching Yamcha settle down beside me.  
  
"Yeah...it's supost to be a nice day out tommorow....maybe we can get some more training in....or, we could just kick back a relax." He gave me that famous smile of his.  
  
"Sounds good." I said laying back. "You know...I still cant believe I've been here for almost two years...it seems alot longer than that."  
  
Yamcha turned on his side and looked at me, "Is that a bad thing." He smiled. I shook my head.  
  
"No....I love it here. Aside from all the madness thats gone on in the past, Frieza's attack on Namek and everything...I couldnt imagine my home being anywhere else but here..."  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. "Besides, having Goku here made it feel more like home the instant I got here."  
  
"I'm glad you desided to stay."  
  
I felt my eyes widen at his words. I looked over at him to see him giving me a look. The one that was half happy, half embarrassed.  
  
"Well..." He said, "I am..."  
  
I felt a small smile come over my face. "I'm glad I stayed too....beside's...." I paused and grinned at him, "Where would you be without me here to keep your little ass in shape?"  
  
"hey!" He said, lightly punching my arm, I laughed at him. He was so cute when I picked on him.  
  
"I'm just joking." I reasured him, "Besides, your a pretty good sparing partner." I winked.  
  
"Yeah...I still lack the strength you have...its kinda funny. My best friends sister is stronger than I am..." He sweatdropped.  
  
I shook my head and smiled, "Strength isnt all that matters you know," I began, "You've got a heart of gold.....I'd take that over strength anyday."  
  
I looked down at me, his face slightly pink. "uhh....heh....thanks Amay...."  
  
I leaned up at placed a little kiss on his cheek, seeing his face go from pink to BEAT red. "Come on, lets head back."  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
Aoi Jade: *sigh* I LOVE YAMCHA! I DONT CARE WHAT YOU PEOPLE SAY!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Zane: *looks around at the walls, which are covered with Yamcha pics* This is getting....disturbing......O.O  
  
Aoi Jade: *Still laughing* MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Zane: *sigh* Please reveiw and I'll try to get her straight jacket on her before she starts running around naked again........-_-;; 


	3. Chapter 3: 'Cry if you need to'

Aoi Jade: Sorry for the wait guys.....*sweatdrop* I sprained my ankel and havent gotten much computer time in.....-_-;;  
  
Starting Over  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"...Cry if you need to...."  
  
For the rest of the night....Yamcha seemed really quiet.....either my words hurt him, or completley touched him...and for some reson....I think it was the latter....  
  
I couldnt help thinking of the look on his face....it was so sweet....and the more I thought about it....the more I starting to think that Bulma was right about what she said......  
  
I layed curled up on my bed, my nose in my favorite book, 'Ashes To Ashes' and my P.O.D. Cd blaring in the background. (Aoi Jade: MWAHAHAHA! ASHES TO ASHES AND P.O.D. ARE THE TWO BEST THINGS IN THE WORLD! MWAHAHA!)  
  
I had just finished reading the last sentence of the 14th chapter when the phone rang. It rang once....twice...and finally I brought myself to pick it up...I had to admit, I wasnt much of a phone person. They infererate me for some reson.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~Hey Amay.~  
  
I smiled at the sound of Yamcha's voice on the other line.  
  
"Oh, hey Yamcha. What's up?"  
  
~Ah, nothing much. Just wondering what you were up to.....~  
  
I sighed as I placed my book mark in my book. "Actually....I'm bored as hell right now.....damn, even with music blaring its too quiet here...."  
  
~Yeah...I figured that much.~ He laughed, ~Vegeta's still hauled up inside his training cambers?~  
  
I nodded, "Yup, that baka hasnt come out in a while....of course...I supose thats a good thing....I dont want Bulma and her parents coming back to see there house in a pile of rubble."  
  
He laughed again. ~Well, since your not doing anything, wadda ya say we get together and do something....?~  
  
There was a little bit of nerviousness in his voice. I smiled. "Sure." I said, "Have anything in mind?"  
  
~I dont know....maybe we could get a bite to eat and then head over there and watch a few movies.~  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
~Okay then....um...I'll be over in about a half hour, okay?~  
  
"Yup. That should give me just enough time to doll myself up." I giggled.  
  
~Ha...okay...see ya soon.~  
  
"Okay..."  
  
~*Click*~  
  
I set the resever down on the cradle and smiled again.....I dont really know why....I just couldnt help it......  
  
~*~  
  
"Kami! Thats the LAST time I go to the mall on a Friday night." I laughed as we walked in the door, "If that jerk walked up to me and tried to talk to me one more time I would of broke his face."  
  
Yamcha laughed as he pulled his coat off, "Is it just me, or is every guy in this town been getting lessons from Maser Roshi?"  
  
My eyes widened slightly, "I hope not!"  
  
I pulled my coat off and threw it over the couch as I sat down. I looked down at my wrists and bit my lip. I normally had wrist bands on when I was sparing....or a long sleeve shirt on to cover the deep scars there...but since it was so hot out that day, I didnt have either on....  
  
I looked up when Yamcha flopped down beside me, looking through a stack of video's we had rented. "Sooooooooo." He said, looking up at me, "What one should we watch first?"  
  
I shrugged, knowing I MUST of had a jumpy look on my face.......I didnt mind Yamcha knowing that I had 'battle scars', he had battle scars too...but...the ones on my wrists....were more...personal....  
  
"Amay?"  
  
I jumped as I heard his voice. "Huh?!" I grunted and looked up at him, "Nani?"  
  
He smiled slightly and looked at me strangley. "Um...you okay? You look....twitchy."  
  
I laughed and shook my head slightly. "I'm fine....just not really....all here at the moment....thats all."  
  
He looked me over and stopped when he saw my hands, which were crossed over eachother, my wrists flat on my lap.  
  
"Your SURE your okay?" He asked, "Your not really acting like yourself...."  
  
I shook my head again, "No....I'm just.....uh...its nothing...." I raised my hand to put my hair behind my ear, (another nervious habit of mine) and then realized my wrists were showing. I flopped my hand back down on my lap and smiled not so convincinly at him. 'Damnit....I'm SUCH a bad actor.........'  
  
Before I could crack a joke to cover it up, Yamcha lifted my hand and looked at my wrist. I flinched as his thumb slipped over one of them.  
  
"Hm..more battle scars...whats the big deal?" He asked with a slight smile.  
  
I shook my head and bit my lip again. "Well........not....exsactly..."  
  
Yamcha tilted his head and looked at me, a look of worry on his face. "Amay......?"  
  
I could feel it again....that sinking feeling inside of me...the feeling that my past was catching up to me.....the only way to get it out....was to get the feeling out...was to tell someone...or......  
  
I looked down at my wrists and blinked back the need to cry. "Some of these scars........weren't from my brother...." I said in a low tone, "The ones here......I did myself...." I looked up at Yamcha's face, my lips twisted into a bitter smile, "I did this...." I whispered, running my hand over the scars. There were at least a dozen of them.  
  
"But...." Yamcha began a shocked and confused look on his face, "Why....?"  
  
I closed my eyes to stop my eyes from watering. "At the time....I thought....that....cutting myself....that...it was my only escape....the only way to slip intp a world of my own....a world where I couldnt hurt anymore...where I could hide from everything......and at the same time...I could punish myself for being so weak......I really was in a sence, brainwashed." I paused and opened my eyes, "When Raditz found out......I thought that maybe.....just maybe he would think differntly of me.....maybe even think that I was more stronger than he thought I was.....and....after I thought about it...he was right about what he said....he told me...that to try what I had tried...was just an easy way out....that those that die at there own hand, by there own foolishness....were the most weak of there kind..........all I was doing was trying to find the easy way out....  
  
"I had thought....that if he wasnt PROUD of me for doing what I did.....that maybe he would be worried about me......and for once, show me that he cared about me just a little, but....he didnt....." I looked up at Yamcha's shocked face and smiled a humorless smile, "The crazy thing was....is that......I didnt think of Raditz as a brother.......or even a teacher.....I didnt know WHAT to think of him....sure....he showed me a sliver of kindness once in a great while....but afterwards....I always ended up in the same state.....on the floor of the training room, struggling to breath, or in the infermery, fighting to stay awake....even though all I really wanted was to close my eyes and never wake up.........."  
  
I looked at him again....realizing how much I was opening up to him....I hadnt even told GOKU this much....  
  
I looked down and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around myself. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. a dry smile coming across my face. "I'm not used to people caring about me...." I chuckled lightly, "And when someone DOES actually care....I always end up spilling my entire life story to them....bad habit...I should learn to keep my memories to myself...they only cause more pain and worry to others......I guess I am weak like Raditz said...I mea-"  
  
I stopped my rammbleing when I felt Yamcha's arms wrap around my shoulers. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up at him. I averted my eyes as soon as a tear slipped down my cheek, quickly wipping it away...I wasnt about to show any more weakness to him than I already had.  
  
"Amay...?" Yamcha said in a soft tone, tilting my face up so that our eyes met. "Talk all you want....you've kept it bottled up long enough...........let it out.....cry if you need to.....forget your a saiyajin and forget all the things that you've been taught and CRY. I'm not going to think any less of you if you do.....if anything I'll think more of you.....you cant wear a tearless expression all you life....."  
  
I swallowed and choked back a tiny sob. "Yamcha......" I whispered, my eyes welding with tears. I let out a sob and rested my head on his shoulder, crying.  
  
At that moment......for the first time.....I didnt care about showing my feelings.....I didnt care that Vegeta could walk in and see Yamcha and I like this.....I didnt matter.....and for some reson....I really hoped that he wouldnt let me go...........  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
Aoi Jade: *snif* I actually teared up writting this.......  
  
Zane: *hangs her a tissue* Is that angsty enough for you?  
  
Aoi Jade: *nods* *blows nose*  
  
Zane: Okay then.....please review....tell us what you thought....blah blah blah.....  
  
Aoi Jade: *Wacks him over the head with Chichi's frying pan* Dont be so rude you baka, or else they wont wanna read the fic anymore!  
  
Zane: *rubs head* Where did you get that thing anyway........? 


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness

Oki, this chapter might be a tad bit confusing at first, I'll try to make it as easy to follow as saiyajinly possible ^_^ Basicly the first half of it is like a nasty flashback/dream^_^  
  
WARNING: It's a little bloody and....slightly eerie. Tell me in your reivew if you think I should kick the rating up.....^^;; I just want to be causious.  
  
Starting Over  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Darkness  
  
Darkness.....its chasing me.......memories.......they just wont leave me....there coming for me.......no.....  
  
"Amay........"  
  
Yamcha.......?  
  
I look around me.....  
  
Nothing..............  
  
Darkness.  
  
It's so cold......  
  
"Amay........."  
  
Goku.......?  
  
Again.....I look around the vast darkness....and again...there's nothing.......  
  
"Amay!"  
  
I more harsher voice calls out.....I freeze, knowing who it belongs to......Raditz.  
  
The scene suddenly changes, I see a teenage girl.....sitting alone on Freiza's base.....her eyes hazed over....as she almost carlessly slices the small razor across her wrists.....  
  
"Amay!"  
  
Again, HIS voice rings through my ears. The girl hears him too.....quickly slips the razor into hiding, and tries hide her blood covered arms.......but the small jacket she wears does little to help.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"n-nothing...." I shakes her head, shaking at his words and the harsh look on his face.  
  
"Don't you know thats only a cowards way out!" He yells, grabbing the girl by the air, making her scream out in pain.  
  
"NO!" I try to scream....but my voice cant reach them as HE carries her out of the room, scolding her for crying......  
  
"Only the WEAK cry!"  
  
I close my eyes....his words.......making the darkness come back....its consumes me one again.....I suddenly realize....the girl.....that was me......  
  
I laugh at myself humorlessly....I hadnt even reconized my own self............then again......Who am I......really....?  
  
I ask myself that countless times as I drift through the darkness.....the wounds the little girl inflicked on her wrists.....now on mine.....I stare down at them......lifelessly as they bleed.....my brother's voice,......Yamcha's....everyone's clashes and calls my name....but I cant hear them...................  
  
~*~  
  
"NO!" I screamed, sitting straight up in my bed, sweat pouring off my face. My hands shaking....palms sweating.  
  
Suprisinly enough, I was upstairs.....in my bed for that matter.  
  
I felt my eyes widen as I saw Yamcha. He sat, fast asleep, on the floor beside my bed....  
  
'He.....stayed with me....' I thought, a small smile coming across my face, I leaned down to his level and looked at his face, which was fixed in a serious expression......he looked worried.  
  
I could of kicked myself for opening up THAT MUCH to him. I knew he didnt mind, and I knew he wouldnt think I was stupid for feeling the way I did......but still......I didnt want to trouble him.... I looked at his face, tracing my finger over his profile.....  
  
~Cry if you need to.....forget your a saiyajin, forget all the things that you've been taught and CRY. I'm not going to think any less of you if you do.....~  
  
I closed my eyes as his words replayed in my head, I knew he was right.....and just having him here right now made me feel better......even after that dream...........I've had it dozens of times......but...never with Yamcha in it.......  
  
Then, I remembered what Bulma had said to me a few days earlier.......Do I? Do I actually LOVE him.....?  
  
I knew he was one of best friends...and he had been ever since I got to earth.......he was, afterall, the first person I met......even then, I knew there was something speical about him....from the first time I saw his face, there was something different about him. And it wasnt just his looks.....  
  
Then Nail crossed my mind.....I just you could say I still held a torch for him......even though I knew we could never be together....he and Piccolo fused shortly after I came to Earth.....all because of that bastard, Frieza.  
  
I traced my finger over the scar on Yamchas cheek.....he must of had a past of his own......  
  
I shook my head, here I was rammbling about how bad my past was....I hadnt even thought about what he might of been through.......  
  
"I was being selfish...." I whispered, as I kissed his forhead. "I'm sorry...." I stood and pulled my blanket over his shoulders, before heading downstairs to start some breakfast.  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
Aoi Jade: heh heh....I'm finally writting LONGER chapters! Hope that wasnt lame....^^;; I tired my hardest...and I put Zane's little booty to work on this chapter!! Right Zaney-chan?  
  
Zane: ............  
  
Aoi Jade: Ah, still not talking to me, eh? *Shrugs* Ah well, you'll get over it....hopefully before I start the next chapter or sooner. *Smiles like a little angel*  
  
Zane: Angel my ass.....  
  
Aoi Jade: *Wacks him over the head with Chichi's Frying Pan again* Hey! Watch it Mister!  
  
Zane: Yeah yeah......  
  
Aoi Jade: *Smiles at ff.n readers and tires to hide little horns on her head* What devil horns?! There only there to hold the hallow up! ^____^  
  
Zane: *Mutteres*  
  
Aoi Jade: *Makes face* (Much like this one -_-;;) Do you want me to get the frying pan out again.  
  
Zane: Oh...I'm so scared.....  
  
Aoi Jade: *WHAM!*  
  
Zane: Ouch........!  
  
Aoi Jade: *grins* That odda teach ya, you little bugger you!  
  
Zane: *rubs head* Wanna bet......?  
  
Aoi Jade & Zane: *Both lock in a glare*  
  
.............................................  
  
..........................  
  
Aoi Jade: HAHA! YOU BLINKED!  
  
Zane: *Sweatdrops and falls over Anime Style* UGH! Would you just post this damn thing so these people can read it and review it!  
  
Aoi Jade: *Sticks out her tounge* Maybe I like doing Author's Notes! So there! Naaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Zane: *Grabs keyboard away from Jade*  
  
Aoi Jade: HEY!!! GIMMIE THAT BACK YOU!!!!  
  
Zane: *Types like mad* PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!  
  
P.S. HELP ME!  
  
*Clicks Upload* 


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

*sigh* Sorry this took so long guys....I've been sooooooo busy....blaaaaah. Plus I've been pretty wrapped up in a few other things....hopefully I'll still be able to keep up with this....  
  
Starting Over  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Kiss  
  
I heard a small yawn come from the kitchen door.  
  
"Finally up I see." I chuckled, knowing it was Yamcha that was behind me. He walked up beside me and smiled, scratching the back of his head, yawning again.  
  
"Heh....." He grunted, stretching. "Your....okay...?"  
  
I looked up from cooking and smiled unsurely at him. "Uhh...yeah...." I nodded, "I'm sorry if I freaked out out....I just.....get like that sometimes......memories catch up with me and...ahh....not good."  
  
He smiled slightly and nodded understandingly. "It's okay..." His face suddenly brightened as he noticed what I was cooking. "Mmm...smells good."  
  
I chuckled and held a plate of pancakes to him. "Ha....lets just hope you dont get sick....my cooking isnt the best ya know?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Well." Yamcha began, "I guess I should get going...."  
  
I could tell he was nervious.....afterall......that little.....out burst I had would of freaked anyone out......it even freaked ME out....  
  
"Your sure you'll be okay, Amay?"  
  
I looked up at him, a blank expression on my face, I nodded again.  
  
"Yeah.....thanks for....ya know.....staying with me....it really ment alot..." As I spoke, my eyes were glued to my feet.....I just couldnt look him in the eyes....  
  
"Amay...." He placed his hands on my shoulders, tilting his head so he could see my face. I almost felt my heart stop. "...if.....THIS ever happens again....." He looked down at my wrists. "Please.....dont be afraid to call me.........okay?"  
  
I looked up, my expression half shocked, half touched. "....uhh.....um...o..kay..." I nodded, and without thinking, threw my arms around him.  
  
I felt him tence up...but then, to my suprise, he pulled his arms around me....just holding me there.  
  
"Thank you...." I whispered, tightening my grip around him.  
  
He smiled and looked down at me. "I dont want anything happening to you Amay."  
  
My eyes widened slightly at his words.  
  
"Weither you know it or not...." He began.  
  
What happened next just about blew me away, both the fact that it happened, and the fact that I welcomed it...  
  
I felt his arms tighten around me.....and slowly, our lips brushed in the most gentlest kiss......I looked up at him...and for the first time....he wasnt blushing......  
  
"You mean alot to me....." He whispered.  
  
~End Chapter 5~  
  
Aoi Jade: *yawns* Well..... *looks at the clock* It's......2:34 AM. heh. Damn I hate sleepless nights. *looks over at Zane* *Sweatdrops* It's a good thing he fell asleep...otherwise I could of never got my keyboard back!  
  
Zane: Zzzzzzzzzzzz..........  
  
aoi Jade: *sigh* Well, on with the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Please Reveiw. 


	6. Chapter 6: Yup, It's Love!

Aoi Jade: Oki, this Chapter is kinda funny^_^ Kinda reminds me of me when I'm in Amay's situation. You'll see what I mean! ^-^  
  
Starting Over  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yup, It's Love!  
  
I hummed along with the love song on the radio, an uncontrolable smile pasted on my face. Yamcha had left about an hour ago.......and I was still in a slight state of shock....that and....I was still on cloud nine.  
  
I sighed and flopped down on my bed, hugging my pillow to my chest......I really couldnt believe what was happening........the look on his face stuck in my mind.....I had never seen him so conserned about me....he really DID care....  
  
I rolled over on my stomach and glanced at the phone.....I wanted to call him....just to heard his voice.....I stopped and thought how schoolgirl-ish I was acting...but I didnt care......  
  
The strange thing was about the matter was that I wasnt afraid....in the old days, I had let so many people down....I thought that if I go close to ANYONE....I would just let them down to....but it was different with Yamcha......  
  
Then another thought crossed my mind......Nail.....and a feeling of worry began to swell inside of me.....sure, I still had feelings for him....and I think in a way I always will....but.......things had changed......ALOT of things have changed....and both him and I knew...that things between us could never work out.....once he and Piccolo fused, there was no way of undoing it.....though, I think that Nail's good for Piccolo....and having a 'friendship' with him almost makes it feel like Nail is still there.....  
  
I looked up and grabbed my phone off the cradle.....staring at it for a few minutes.....I didnt want Yamcha thinking I was some clingy freak that he'll never be able to get away from.....I just wanted to talk to him........  
  
I took a deep breath and pushed in the first few digits of his number.....then stopped, hit the reset button and sat there, looking down at the phone in my hands.  
  
"I'm acting so stupid!" I said to myself, "I can call him anyother time, why not now?!"  
  
I took in a breath and dialed his number again, this time, hearing it ring a few times, I slammed the phone down before he answered.  
  
"Damnit!" I cursed, "What the HFIL am I doing? I'm acting like some.........human girl!!!" I made a face and set the phone down next to me, throwing my pillow over my face with a grunt. "Love suuuuckkksss...." I moaned....feeling extreamly embarressed at myself for acting the way I was.  
  
*RING!*  
  
I let out a scream, falling halfway off my bed at the sound of the phone. "Geez!" I muttered, picking it up and holding it to my ear. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
~"Uhhh.....hey...Amay..."~  
  
I frose when I heard Yamcha's voice on the other end.....  
  
"Heh.....heh..hey Yamcha-chan." I said in a nervious tone.  
  
~"Hey......um...I was just wondering if...you know, you were still up to training this afternoon like we had planned....."~  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Ha...I'm completely forgot about that! Sure! I'm still game if you are."  
  
~"Alright then,"~ He said, his voice a little more at ease. "Umm....I'll meet you in about ten minutes....by the mall entrence...I figure maybe we can get a bite to eat before we start."~  
  
I smiled at his words. I dont really know why....I just couldnt help it. "Okay....see ya then."  
  
~End Chapter 6~  
  
Aoi Jade: Ah! Another amazingly short chapter by Aoi Jade! ah well, the next one should be longer.......I think....-_-''  
  
Zane: Hey, dont you people look at me....I dont do 'love' crap.......*mutters*  
  
Aoi Jade: We'll see Zane......heh heh heh heh heh heh........  
  
Zane: *Raises an eyebrow* Ehhhh....o.....kaaaaay............O.O  
  
Aoi Jade: *Clears throat* Yup, okay then, you guys know the drill....reveiwing and all that happy jazz....*grins* HAVE A NICE DAY!  
  
Zane: You havent been taking your medication have you.......????? 


	7. Chapter 7: BLUSH!

Aoi Jade: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Zane: *sigh* She's having another episode....please dont be alarmed....-_-'  
  
Aoi Jade: *runs over and kisses him* I LOVE YOU TOO ZANEY-BABY!!!! *Runs around him chanting about brownies*  
  
Zane: .........*blushes* Uhhh.....~ yeaaaah.....*ahem*  
  
Starting Over  
  
Chapter 7  
  
BLUSH!  
  
I rocked back on my heels, blowing a stray peice of hair from my face. He was late.......then again...Yamcha always was......hey, every guy needed a trade mark. I didnt mind it though, it gave me some more time to clear my head....I still felt like bursting into giggles whenever I thought of what happened......  
  
'Maybe I've been on Earth too long......I mean, I NEVER acted like this with Nail.......' I thought, watching a young couple pass infront of me. 'It's WEIRD!'  
  
It used to be that falling in love was the furthest thing from my mind.....more so when I was on earth.....partly because I knew NO earthling other than the other warriors would be able to comprehend what a saiyajin was, and partly because if I ever DID mate with a earthling, I would NEVER hear the end of it from Vegeta.....though, he didnt have much room to talk now......  
  
"Hey Amay!"  
  
I looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled upon seeing him. I waved as he jogged up to me, that 'I'm-trying-my-hardest-not-to-show-that-I'm- nervious' look on his face.  
  
"Hey." I said with a wink, tilting my head to the side, "Your laaaate..." I teased, lightly punching his arm, lightening the mood a little.  
  
"Heh....sorry about that..." He said, scratching the back fo his head, much like the way Goku does. "Listen....about this morning...I didnt....well....are you.....?"  
  
I shook my head, already knowing what he was going to say. "Dont worry about it." I smiled, "Besides....." I paused, leaning up, placing a kiss on his cheek, "I was wondering when you were going to make the first move."  
  
I gave him another wink, seeing his face turn a slighter darker shade as I grabbed his arm, "Shall we?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ughhh....I'm getting too old for this." Yamcha said, flopping down on the grass.  
  
I laughed, "Oh yes, your SO old!" I said, popping him on the arm."I'm just as old as you are."  
  
Yamcha shook his head, "Yeah yeah...." He said, laying back, "You've got more disapline than I do when it comes to training."  
  
I gave him a look and leaned over, literally pinning him. "If you put yourself down one more time Mister....I swear...." I said with a smirk on my face.  
  
He looked up at me, his cheeks slightly pink. He smiled mysteriously, reaching behind me, running his fingers over my sides.  
  
I let out a screech/giggle and rolled over onto the grass, trying to get away from him.  
  
"Ha ha! Not so strong now are ya!?" He laughed, tickling my knees.  
  
"Stop!!!" I squeeled, my face beat red from laughing, "You little...!"  
  
I reached up, grabbing the back of his neck, making him scrunch his shoulder up. "tickle tickle!" I said attacking him.  
  
"Oh no you dont!" He said with a little scowel, "I'M winning this little battle, Amay!"  
  
Before I could protest, I was in the situation HE was in a seconds before. He had me pinned under him, a little smirk on his face. Sure, I could of jumped up and flew out of his grasp if I wanted to....but I wanted to play along.......  
  
"There." He said, out of breath, "Now......what was that about putting myself down?"  
  
I grinned at him, and in an instant, had him BACK on his back. I sat on his stomach, one leg curled under me, my palms layed flat on his chest. I stuck my tounge out at him and gave him a cute glare.  
  
"Haha..." I giggled sarcasticly. "Not so tough are ya now, are ya Yamcha- chan?"  
  
His face turned red when I called him that. I smiled, bitting my bottom lip, the nerviousness was coming back......and AGAIN, I didnt know why........  
  
"heh.....I....ummm....." I averted my eyes from his, breaking his gaze. "...guess we should get back to training before dark, you know, you never.....know....."  
  
My words trailed off slowly as he reached up, tucking a stray peice of hair behind my ear. I cleared my throat slightly and stood up, Yamcha following. I looked at him for a while....not really knowing what I would do or say.......  
  
Yamcha placed his hand on the side of my face, making me look up at his face. "You okay....?"  
  
I nodded slightly, giving him a sweet smile. "Umm....yeah...fine." I swallowed, looking down.  
  
Yamcha pulled me closer to him, our bodies inches away. I had to stand on my toes to be at his level.....he was at least a foot taller than me.....I tipped my head to the side slightly, his face just a whisper away from mine........and.......  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
We both jumped at the sound of a voice. I spun around to see Piccolo standing a few feet away.  
  
"Ack!" I yelped, jumping away from Yamcha's grasp. "Uhhhhh-hey Piccolo! Sup?"  
  
He rose an eyebrow at me and grunted a reply.  
  
I looked over at Yamcha, his face was redder than I had ever seen....  
  
"Amay?"  
  
I looked over at Piccolo. "Nani?" I asked with a smile on my face...a nervious, jittery smile.  
  
"What exsactly are you two doing out here........?" He asked, his mouth twisting into a deep scowel.  
  
I shrugged. "Ummm.....just...doing some sparing before dark, you know, gotta keep in shape...heh heh....."  
  
Piccolo looked over my shoulder at Yamcha, who gave him a qwarky little smile.  
  
"Hmm..." Piccolo grunted, "By the sound of it, I thought you two were killing each other.......or doing something else."  
  
My face turned red at his little asumption. "Haha....good one Piccolo....heh heh....."  
  
~End Chapter 7~  
  
Aoi Jade: *grins* Yes, the little tickle war was inspired by a real life thing......my crush and I get into little tickle wars all the time! *blushes*  
  
Zane: *sigh* Your hopeless.....absolutely hopeless...  
  
Aoi Jade: AND DARN PROUD OF IT WOOPY!  
  
Zane: *gives her a look* Woopy....? 


	8. Chapter 8: Dance with me?

Aoi Jade: Okay...Lovey Dovey chapter *^-~* I used the song 'What Makes You Different' by the Backstreet Boys....^^;; The band might be a little girlie, but, I love the song!! ^_^  
  
Starting Over  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Dance With Me?"  
  
Yamcha and I had laughed our asses off after that little run-in...though we didnt say anything about how CLOSE we got.......  
  
We flew back to Capsule Corp, just talking about the average things.....nothing speical....but we were both really quiet when we go inside.  
  
"I guess I should head home..." Yamcha said, after finishing his soda, "It's gettin kinda late."  
  
I gave him a little pout face, "Awww....have to?"  
  
He smiled, shrugging slightly, "No.....not REALLY." He said with a grin. "Why? You gonna miss me that much?" He chuckled.  
  
I looked at him, that nervious, floaty feeling welding up inside of me. "Well.....yeah....."  
  
He blushed slightly and gave me a shy glance. "Okay...." He nodded, "I dont mind hanging out a bit longer."  
  
My face light up at his words. "Great." I stood up and walked over to my stereo, popping in one of my CD's. I smiled at Yamcha and shrugged as the music blared from the speakers. "Too quiet without some music."  
  
Yamcha nodded, tapping his foot slightly, "No problem. This a new album?"  
  
I shook my head, "Naw, not really. I just got it the other day, but its a pretty old one.....I got it because I loved this song." I turned and pushed the track button until it reacher number 13.  
  
A soft tune filled the room, I smiled at Yamcha and sighed contently. "It's called 'What Makes You Differnt'."  
  
**You dont run with the crowd,  
  
You go your own way,  
  
You dont play after dark,  
  
You light up my day,  
  
Got your own kind that style that sets you apart,  
  
Baby, thats why you captured my heart....**  
  
The song played. I sat down on the foot of my bed and smiled. "I love this song." I said in a low tone, "I dont know why...it just....."  
  
I looked up at him and shook my head, embarressed. "I know...I'm a hopeless romantic."  
  
Yamcha shook his head and smiled, "Naw...." He said, "S'okay, so I'm I."  
  
**I know sometimes you feel like you dont fit in,  
  
And this world doesnt know what you have with it,  
  
When I look a you I see something rare a rose that can go anywhere,  
  
And theres no one I know that can compare.....**  
  
I stood up suddenly, twirling around with a smile on my face. "Were both hopeless...ya know?"  
  
He stood, grabbing me by the hand. I felt my heart jump slightly as I looked up to him. "N-Nani?" I asked in a slighlty shakey tone.  
  
**What makes you different, makes you beautiful,  
  
What's there inside you, shines through to me,  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need,  
  
Your all I need, oh girl,  
  
What makes you differnt makes you beautiful to me....**  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
~End Chapter 8~  
  
Aoi Jade: Yeah, i know. its short....again....but, believe it or not, I like the way this came out....!  
  
Zane: Again with the fluffiness.....yuck.  
  
Aoi Jade: I'm starting to worry about you, you know that?  
  
Zane: Hey, what can I say? I like freaking author's out. *grins*  
  
Aoi Jade: *is freaked out* OMG....he's actually SMILING?! *pulls out thermometer*  
  
Zane: Geez.....-_-  
  
P.S. I might pull the rest of the song through the next few chapters cuz it kinda fits the goings on^_^ let me know what you think ^-~ 


	9. Chapter 9: Stay The Night

Starting Over  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Stay The Night  
  
I looked down at Yamcha's hand, grasped with mine, it almost seemed like he didnt want to let go......  
  
I gave him a small smile, a little confused and shrugged slightly, my face turning red.  
  
"Come on....." He said with a wink.  
  
Before I could protest, he pulled me to him, taking my left hand with his, and placing his right hand on my side. My hand slowly found its way to his shoulder and for a second, it almost felt like time stopped.  
  
**You've got something so real  
  
You touched me so deep  
  
Say material things  
  
Don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are  
  
You've got nothing to prove  
  
You won me with all that you do  
  
And I want to take this chance to say to you.**  
  
He must of felt how jumpy I was, because when I stumbled a few times he just smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never danced before?" He asked, looking down at me.  
  
"Well..no.not really.." I said with a smile, "I'm not exactly GOOD at it either.." I looked down, blushing, stumbling again.  
  
Yamcha smiled, but didn't say anything. I sighed, subcontously laying my head on his shoulder. His arm tightened around me, pulling closer to him..I felt my breath catch.  
  
**What makes you different  
  
Makes you beautiful  
  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me..**  
  
I got that strange, nervous/afraid feeling in my stomach again..it was strange...  
  
"Your beautiful Amay.....you know that....?" He whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear.  
  
I smiled, looking down, feeling my face turn ever more red. "No I'm not...I'm just a rogue saiyajin with a pretty face.....'pretty' is alot different from being BEAUTIFUL...." I said, looking down at my shoulders, at the scars all over them. "And I know I'm far from that....."  
  
Yamcha tipped my face up, so my eyes met with his. "If you put yourself down one more time.." He said with a smile..imitating me earlier. I smiled, shaking my head.  
  
"I'm sorry..its just...I dont know why you care about me as much as you do...." I muttered, averting his eyes. "I'm, hotheaded, short tempered....I can't pull off the whole, 'dress and heels' style...what do you see in me....?"  
  
"Amay." He said, tracing his finger over my shoulders, "It's because your DIFFERENT...your special to me.."  
  
**You don't know how you touched my life  
  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me.**  
  
I held my breath, feeling his lips tap to mine, slowly st first, but then more possesivly. I closed my eyes, reached up at lacing my fingers behind his head. It seemed like that moment lasted forever...I couldn't tell how long we kissed, a few seconds? Minutes?  
  
I broke the kiss, taking a deep breath, my face felt like it was on fire. "Yamcha.." I said, clearing my throat, "I...uh.---"  
  
He put a finger to my lips, "Shh." He whispered, kissing my forehead, "You don't have to say anything....but.was I wrong?"  
  
I met his gaze and placed my hand on the side of his face, trying my hardest to read his expression. So many things went through my mind, I couldn't think straight! I didn't want him to leave...  
  
He looked down, turning his back to me. "I guess I was..huh?"  
  
I didn't answer at first. I wanted to jump up and tell him to stay.but..  
  
"No." I said after what seemed like forever, "Please Yamcha...don't leave."  
  
He turned around and looked at me. "Your sure..?"  
  
I stood up, and almost without thinking, threw myself into his arms. "Please.don't leave.not now."  
  
I stood on my toes, pressing my lips to his. I never realized how much taller he was than me. "Stay with me..if only for tonight.."  
  
~End Chapter 9~  
  
Aoi Jade: Blushes heh heh heh heh....^^ No, the next chapter isn't a lemon or whatever..I'm no good at romance, as you can see..*sigh* I really need a girl muse to help me with fluffiness..  
  
Zane: Sorry, you know fluffiness isn't in my contract.  
  
Aoi Jade: Ah well..I guess I'll HAVE to get another muse..*grins*  
  
Zane: Greaaaaaat...now I'll have to deal with TWO of them! O_O  
  
Aoi Jade: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10: I love you

Aoi Jade: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zane: She enjoyed writing this chapter....can't you tell?  
  
Aoi Jade: I love conflict in dbz fics! *grins*  
  
Starting Over  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I Love You."  
  
It's kinda funny.....when your with someone you care about deeply.....it almost seems like time stops.....seconds seem like minutes....minutes seem like days.....nothing matters when your in the arms of someone you love......~  
  
~*~  
  
The sun shinned through the window, casting light across the room. I yawned, turning onto my back, snuggling up against Yamcha's arm. I let out a small sigh, wrapping my arms around him. "Yamcha...."  
  
I opened my eyes, hearing him chuckle. "What?" I asked, looking up at him. He tilted his head towards my tail, which was coiled around his waist, flicking lightly on his stomach. "Content, aren't we?" He asked with a smile.  
  
I couldnt help but blush, coiling my tail around my knees. "Heh...sorry about that." I smiled, "Damn thing has a mind of its own."  
  
He leaned over, rubbing his nose against mine. "Your adorable...you know that?"  
  
I giggled, diving my face forward, kissing him. "Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
~*~  
  
"Aww....are you SURE you have to go?" I pouted, watching him pull his jacket on. "Bulma and her parents dont come back until tonight...."  
  
He leaned down, kissing my cheek. "Sorry, babe.....I've gotta at least make an APERENCE at work...."  
  
I nodded, "Okay, I'll give you a call later then." I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you." He smiled, kissing my forehead, "Love ya too."  
  
He turned and headed out the door, stopping and waving before he got in his car. I smiled, throwing him a kiss, watching him pretend to catch it and put it in his pocket.  
  
I watched him drive away, leaning against the door frame, a smile spread on my face.  
  
"And....what was THAT all about?"  
  
I jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice, spinning around to see him in the doorway of the training rooms.  
  
"Uhh....ha...I see the mole finally desided to come out of his little den." I smirked, trying my hardest to hide what he might of just seen.  
  
"Haha." He laughed humorlessly, "I'll ask you again, what exsactly was that little display? I noticed that that earthling didnt LEAVE last night.....?"  
  
I scowled at him, shaking my head, "Whatever happens between Yamcha and I is MY buisuness....not yours."  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta grunted, turning his back to me, "I couldn't care LESS what you do in your BEDROOM, Amay, as long as you keep it down."  
  
I tightened my fists, my face turning red, a mixture between anger and blushing. "Well, YOU really have no room to talk, Vegeta. You and Bulma arent exsactly QUIET when...."  
  
"YOUR SICK!" He yelled.  
  
Mental Note to self: When Vegeta is REALLY pissed, his head grows 10 times bigger than his body...  
  
"Am I? YOUR the one who started the subject! And for your information, NOTHING like THAT happened last night anyway, guess your mind isnt ALWAYS on training then..... too bad the 3% that ISNT is in the gutter!"  
  
Correction, his head grew 20 times bigger than his body!!!  
  
"Amay, I warn you, your coming dangerously close to CROSSING the line!" He said, taking a step forward.  
  
I shook my head, "Yeah, yeah, tell me something I DONT know, Your highness...!" I said with a fake bow of respect.  
  
I heard a growel come from his throat, his face turning beat red. "I guess I was wrong then.......besides, even that desprate EARTHLING like HIM wouldnt bother with you......weaklings like him like slender, QUIET women!"  
  
I grit my teeth, "You little son of a bit-"  
  
"Oh my, is this a bad time?"  
  
Both Vegeta and I fell over at the sound of Mrs. Brief's voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Bulma and her parents standing in the doorway, all three of them with sweatdrops rolling down their faces.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said, stepping forward, "What did you do now?"  
  
Vegeta folded his arms and only grunted in reply.  
  
I stood, dusting myself off, "Hey Bulma,." I smiled, folding my hands behind my back, "Home early I see."  
  
Bulma shook her head, setting her suitcase on the couch. "What's going on, Amay? You and Vegeta looked like you were about to KILL one another."  
  
I shrugged, flashing her a grin, "But we ALWAYS look like that." I smirked, looking over at his 'Highness'. "Right Veggie-baka?"  
  
He made a groweling sound much like that of a dog and turned, disapearing back into the training room.  
  
"Huh," I muttered, helping Mrs. Brief with her bags, "That man brings a new meaning to the term 'jackass'."  
  
~End Chapter 10~  
  
Aoi Jade: ^__________^ REVIEWS ARE NIIIICE! And I'm in dire need of some....*sadness* COME ON PEOPLE!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: 'Go for it girl'

Starting Over  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Go For It Girl!"  
  
The more I thought about what Vegeta had said, the more mad I got about the subject, and the more it became harder for me to hide how much he upsetted me......  
  
"Ooo.....he's such a....a.....ooooh..." I muttered, finishing up the dinner dishes. I continued my little conversation with myself, throwing in a few choise saiyajin words.  
  
"Uhh..Amay....? Is...something wrong?" Bulma asked, looking me over. "You seem.....twitchie."  
  
I looked up and shook my head, "Huh? Oh, uhh...nothing, I'm just still....PEED off at that man of yours....."  
  
"What did he say THIS time?" She asked, sitting down at the table, "Must of been pretty bad if your STILL mad at him..."  
  
I shook my head and slouched down in the chair next to her, "Uhh...it....it was nothing. He just.......was....." I swallowed, feeling my face start to turn red. "Nothing...."  
  
Bulma looked at me strangely, "Hmmm...." She hummed, "must be something pretty....embarassing if your actually blushing!" She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, putting a glass infront of me, "Come on, Amay, I'll pry it out of you beofre the night is out...you never could keep a secret for too long..."  
  
I looked down at the glass of wine, "You're plaining on getting me drunk so i'll tell you, arent you?"  
  
Bulma grinned, "If its nessasary."  
  
I sighed, drumming my fingers on the side of the table. "Well....you know how...Yamcha and I have been training together and all........?"  
  
"Yeeaaah...."  
  
"Well....its.....juuuuust....thaaaat....." I paused and took a gulp of the wine, taking a deep breath and blurting out the next sentance: "YamchaandIkissedandhespentthenightandVegetaoverheardafewthingsandthatsit! Goodnight!"  
  
I stood up making a break for the stairs, but, as I thought, Bulma cut me off at the pass.  
  
"Would you care to repeat that...with at least 1 second pauses between your words?"  
  
"Heh....sure....."  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma's eyes bulged, "You.....and....Yamcha?!"  
  
I looked at her, my face red from telling her the story, and my lips fixed in a nervous smile. "Uhh.....huh..."  
  
Suddenly, a smile came over her face, "Well, I have to say....its a little.....strange....but...." She gave me a mysterious look, "There has been some sparks between you and him the last few times he was over here."  
  
I gave her a dazed and confused look, "Your not....mad?"  
  
"MAD? Ha! Why would I be?"  
  
I shrugged, looking at my feet, "Well, you and Yamcha.....well, you know."  
  
She laughed, shaking her head, putting her hand on my shoulder, "Amay, listen.....any romantic things between Yamcha and I have been long past died.....and him and I know that......and to tell you the truth....you two really DO make a good couple...."  
  
I blushed, shrugging slightly, "I guess....its just weird you know? I never thought of ME and YAMCHA as anything more than friends....but.....I just that time we spent together just.......made me realized how much I really DID care..."  
  
Bulma smiled, patting my shoulder, "Go for it girl."  
  
~End Chapter 11~  
  
Aoi Jade: Short.....yeah yeah yeah........^^;; I cant write long chapters.....SORRY!  
  
Zane: I cant.....take.....the....fluffiness.........  
  
Aoi Jade: *wacks him with her keyboard* Will you PLEASE stop doing that?!  
  
Zane: I cant help it......-_-;;  
  
Aoi Jade: *sigh* Please reveiw peeps..........the next chapter should be up soon. I PROMISE!!!!! ^.~ And it should be filled with EVEN MORE FLUFFINESS! HA HA! IN YOUR FACE, ZANE!  
  
Zane: *sweatdrops* 


	12. Chapter 12: The Late Night Visit

Starting Over  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Late Night Visit  
  
I couldn't sleep. I had too many things on my mind....mainly, Yamcha.  
  
It was strange.....I had talked to him before I went to bed.....but......I just felt like I wanted to hear his voice again.  
  
After tossing and turning for another hour or so, I desided sleeping was out of the picture. I pulled my jeans on over my P.J.'s, grabbed my jacket and headed out the door of the balcany.  
  
I flew around for a while, just thinking....trying to clear my mind, but everytime I closed my eyes and tried to relax, I saw Yamcha.....  
  
I shook my head, 'Why do I feel this way....' I thought, laying back as I flew, 'I mean, I know now that I really.....REALLY care about Yamcha.....but I cared about Nail too....theres something about the way I feel around Yamcha that was so much different......I really do.....love him.'  
  
I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around myself, 'I have to see him.'  
  
~*~  
  
I stood at the door of his apartment, absently cracking my knuckles. A nervous habit I had never been able to break.  
  
I reached up, my finger grazing the door bell, but I couldn't bring myself to push it. 'He's gonna think I'm some kind of idiot! Showing up at his apartemt at 3 am!' I shook my head, rubbing my temples.  
  
'Just a few more seconds of mental preparation....' I thought, rocking back on my heels, 'Kay...'  
  
I rang the bell and stood there, trying to desided weither or not to run away before he answered. I stood there a few seconds longer, then turned, ready to leave as fast as I could when....  
  
"Amay?"  
  
'Too late.' I thought, mentally slapping myself. I turned around to see Yamcha standing at the door in his jogging pants and muscle shirt. (Aoi Jade: heh heh heh heh heh....*blushes and nudges Maria* They're the scene ya can draw for me! ^-^)  
  
"H-hey Yamcha..." I said, trying to hold back a burst of nervious giggles.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, cocking his head, "You okay?"  
  
I nodded swiftly, "Ohhh...yeah! Everythings fine....I just....uhhh.....umm.....well....I didnt want to wake you.....but.." I looked up at him and swallowed, "I just r-really wanted to see you...."  
  
Yamcha's face went blank for a moment, then a small, sweet smile bloomed on his face, along with a slight blush. "Oh...." He smiled, "You...wanna come in?"  
  
I looked at my feet, bitting my lip slightly, "Oh....no, I just--"  
  
"Aw, come on." He said, motioning me in, "It's fine."  
  
~End Chapter 12~  
  
Aoi Jade: Yup....I'M BACK! I took a looooong break from the world of fanfiction...but, seems some people still actually READ this fic, so, I'm gonna continue it....  
  
Zane: And just when I thought I could retire.....-_-  
  
Aoi Jade: *wacks him with her mallet* Shut up....I'm in to mood to deal with you! *glare*  
  
Zane: Then why am I here? O.o  
  
Aoi Jade: *smiles* Cuz I wanna torcher you with the fluffiness!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Zane: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoi Jade: XD 


End file.
